I never meant to do it
by Stephy69
Summary: I never meant to. I never do. But tonight I guess, it’s just like any other night. Summary not needed I dont think. Um, rated for Adult themes


**A/N : Short one shot that came to me from like, no where. Sometimes I scare myself. Italics are Randy's thoughts.**

_I never meant to. I never do. But tonight I guess, it's just like any other night. Same things happen over and over again, and almost every night she cries herself to sleep, then I wait till she's definitely asleep, then go out onto the balcony and sit trying to figure out what happened. I mean, theoretically, I know what happened. I hit her. But, if I'm honest, I don't understand how it happens. It's like I snap. I know that technically, that's no excuse and that I'm hurting the only thing in the whole world that I actually have feelings for, but I can't help it. I know she doesn't deserve it, and I know that, in a court, I couldn't even say I was provoked. Cause, she never does anything wrong. Ever…_

**That night…**

Amy stood, her hands shaking as she switched on the shower, the scalding water beating down on her batter and bruised body. Technically, he hadn't made the bruises that night. But he had caused them. They had been in the bathroom, Amy doing her make up, Randy just sitting on the edge of the bath tub watching her. Not in a freakish, stalker way. They had been talking and, after a while, he had found himself just sitting there. Staring. And then it happened. She had said something in an offhand manner. "Randy," she had said softly, causing him to look up and smile. "How about I don't go out with Trish and you don't go out with the guys and we just go out together?" She had said, her eyes lighting up. It had been a while since they had gone out together. Mainly because she was a little frightened of him and she didn't particularly enjoy being alone with him. Except during sex.

"What is your problem Amy?" he had said, his voice rising a lot more than he had intended it to. In fact, he hadn't even intended to say anything. It just came out. Amy looked as shocked as he felt, at his words. "Do you think I'm gunna run away with some cheap whore?" He stopped and rolled his eyes as Amy looked stunned. "Why settle for a cheap whore when the one I already have is bleeding me dry."

At this, he had stood up and began to walk out the room, but something in Amy made her stand up, her arm reaching out. And as her hand touched his arm, she was sent flying backwards. Her petite body clattering against the sink, her head catching the side of the toilet, finally coming to rest on the floor.

When she had finally awoken, thoughts running through her pounding head, she had come to the conclusion that tonight was the night. She was leaving.

She had gone in for a shower, the hot water taking the sting out of some of the bruising. She knew the left side of her head would be slightly swollen by the morning. Her ribs already a light shade of purple. She winced as she pulled her clothes on, a mint green velour tracksuit she had picked up somewhere in Europe and slipped on her comfiest sneakers.

She peeped her head round the door. He was out on the balcony, hunched over, a bottle of beer in his hand. He looked like he was crying but from where she stood, she couldn't be sure. "Stupid bastard doesn't care enough to cry," she muttered, grabbing a fluffy, stuffed sheep off the bed. If she was going to run away, it was going to be like old times, just her and Sheep.

She quickly scribbled down a note. Telling Randy that she had gone and wouldn't be coming back. And as soon as she had finished, she soundlessly, crept out the front door.

_That's it. I'm gunna go and get help. I don't care how long it takes but I cant keep doing this. I love Amy and all I seem to do is hurt her. It can't go on like this. I think she's out the shower now. I don't think the water's running. But I could be wrong, my ears ain't really been right since that match with Hunter. Anyway, here goes._

Randy smiled, placing the beer on a small table on the balcony. "Amy?" he called. "Amy, look, I'm sorry. And I know you probably don't believe me. But I'm gunna prove it to you. I'm going to find one of those anger management program things. I'll do whatever it takes. For you." Slowly, realization dawned on him.

She couldn't hear him. Chances are, she was out of the city. He sighed, sitting down on the bed, steady tears starting again. Placing his hand behind him, his hand crunched on paper. He turned round and picked up the envelope.

**Dear Randy,  
Let's not mess around here. You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't hit me. So I'm leaving. For good. And, just so you know, if the baby makes it, you'll never see it.  
Amy x**

Randy's eyes opened. _Baby? What fucking baby?_ He lay back on the bed, curling up, tears now flowing from his tightly shut blue eyes. He really had lost everything now. And all because he couldn't control his temper…


End file.
